Robbie's Confession
by Marisabell Viozila
Summary: Ever since Robbie first laid eyes on Cat, he always had a huge crush on her. This year, he decides to confess his feelings to her. But will everything goes the way he sees it or will it just plunge his feelings into eternal darkness?
1. Some Helpful Advice

**Okay...To make things clear first...This is my very first FanFiction! Hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN Victorious.**

* * *

_Cat Valentine...Cat Shapiro...Hmm…That sounds a bit too good..._

"Why crush on a girl like that when there are so many Northridge girls out there?" Rex says.

_Crush...How sweet it seems while thinking of her...The smell of her fascinating red hair when she flips it_...*wakes up from daydreaming*_ Gosh...I can't stop thinking 'bout her...Is this the feeling of falling in love feels like? I wonder..._

•••

( Next day at Hollywood Arts )

As I was walking to Sikowitz class, I saw Beck hanging around a corner. I quickly rush up to him.

"Hey, Beck! What' cha doing?"

"Just get to the subject, will you ?"Rex cuts in.

Beck turns around "Something you want to ask me?"

"Um...Well...I need some advice on how to...Uh...How do you put this..."

"He just wants to ask for your advice on how to catch a girl's attention." Rex cuts me off again. (How annoying it is when he does that all the time. *rolls eyes*)

"Rex!"

"Well, if you're just gonna stand there and stammer nonstop I ain't got a chance with those Northridge girls I'm meeting tonight!"

"Guys! Please...Straight to the point, the girl is 'bout Cat, right Rob?" Beck steps in.

"What...How...Did you know?" I quickly looked around to make sure no one's listening. ( You'll never know if there might be eavesdroppers around the corner. *shrugs*)

"Well Rob, my friend. Someone who is in love is easy to spot from a distance as always." Beck smirks while putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Really?"

"Anyways, if you want to catch her attention...*starts whispering*"

"Well, it's a great idea but do you think it'll work?" I said doubtfully.

"You'll never know if you don't try right? But let's get to class, never wanna be late for Sikowitz." And he dashes off leaving me in the empty hallways.

_Well, if I want to get Cat to notice me, I'm going to do whatever it takes just to steal her heart._

* * *

**Please review! I know this chapter's a bit too short but hope with everyone's review after reading I would improve much more in the future chapters! Stay tune!**_  
_


	2. Awkward Moments

**I want to thank you those who have followed and review my story! It has really made my day! So there you go...Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Victorious.**

* * *

"Wow, I do look different..." I said while looking at my reflection through the mirror. I was wearing much cooler looking clothes instead of the usual ones I would normally wear. To top it off, I traded my glasses for my long unused contact lens.

_I got to admit I looked better in them. Well...Anything for Cat will do fine..._

"Sorry, Rex...But I really only do have just one shot at this so just sit on that chair 'till I come back, okay?"

He just sat on the chair quietly without any reply.

"Oh well..." And I stepped out of the house and continue with my journey to school.

•••

(At Hollywood Arts entrance)

_Okay...Take a deep breath, Robbie Shapiro...You can do this...Just follow Beck's instructions then you'll be fine..._

"Here goes nothing..." *opens door*

Every normal school day, I would just walk through the doors unnoticed by others.

Today was a lot to absorb in just one glance...Everyone was staring at me, including some of my buddies like Tori and André who were gawking at me like I'm a Loch Ness Monster. In the crowd, only Beck was giving me big thumbs up and mouthing 'Keep it up'.

I was about to lose confidence when I saw her...My likely-to-be future girlfriend, Cat Valentine...I was going dreamy when I snapped myself back to reality to keep calm.

Following Beck's advice, I continue with my daily school routine by going to my locker taking my books for class. Then there comes the hard part...Going towards Cat, act cool, then finally, ask her out on a date.

Walking towards her wasn't that hard since I do it almost every day...But the acting cool part was a bit hard to play... I was acting too cool 'till I was walking funny, so I decided to just stick with my normal self, hoping it wouldn't do much damage to Operation Beck...

"Hey...Cat! So what' cha doing?"

"Hi! But how do you know my name? I don't know you..."

_What?! She doesn't even recognize me? Awkward moment arrives...Keep calm..._

"Uh...I'm Robbie, Robbie Shapiro. Remember?" _Ugh...Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

"Oh, Robbie…" Then she continues fidgeting with something between her fingers but I ignored it.

"Uh...So notice anything different about me?" _Doesn't this girl know anything 'bout pleasing someone?! _

_Especially a guy?_ *feeling bit down*

"Not really...Wait...Are you wearing contact lenses?"

"Ugh...never mind…But I just want to ask if you're free Friday night to go out on a date, with me?" _Please say yes!_

As I was waiting for a reply, Jade walks past saying "Get a life!" sarcastically while rolling her eyes. _How I hate it when she does that..._

"Well yes! It would be a really fun play date!" Cat finally replied.

"Um...It's not really a play date but it's something like that...Never mind...So Nozu, 8 o'clock?"

"Okay!"

I was still in fantasy realm when she replied. After I'm truly awake, I turned then walked away with this silly grin on my face.

"Not bad, right?" Beck says while walking towards me.

Suddenly all the mixed feelings and awkwardness came back to me...I said "I was sweating the entire time when I was talking! And you call that not bad?!" After saying that I only realize how wet my back actually was...

"But you asked her out *smirks*. So now all you have to do is just wait 'till Friday night then come to me. After that, just watch and learn."

"But shouldn't I start prepa-..." Before I could even finish my sentence he was already gone.

"Oh well...*shrugs* Guess I'll have to wait 'till then..."

* * *

**Please review...:)**


	3. Confessing

**Christmas is almost here! That's why I'm indeed in a very GOOD mood...So I decided to publish this chapter earlier! Hope you guys enjoy it! Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I jingle and mingle...But I certainly DO NOT own Victorious! :D**

* * *

(Friday-After School)

As I was getting ready to go back home, my pear phone rang to a message I've just received. It's from Beck.

**Hey, Rob! Come by my RV at around 2 then let's get you ready for that date you're going tonight.**

_Oh, the date... Wow, I almost forgot all about it..._

•••

"Welcome, Rob! Never expected you to show up so early..."

"Well early is better than late, right? And...Wow! Your RV has changed a lot since I last came..."I said while entering Beck's RV.

"Well, it's getting a bit cramp here...So I had to throw out some stuff..."

"Like Jade's stuff?" After I said it I only realized how wrong that came out...

Beck just managed a false smile while nodding. I decided to quickly end the awkwardness then go on with the main reason I'm here.

"So...What is the thing that I have to 'watch-and-learn'?"

"Oh yeah...About that...I was thinking of you going with a much formal look...Maybe a tux? I can lend you mine if you want to."

"Tuxedo? In Nozu? Don't you think it would be a bit too formal looking...?"

"Uh...Maybe...But after all it's a date. And you do want to look your best on your first ever date, right?"

"Yeah...Ugh...Fine...I do want to impress Cat..."

"Okay! Let's get on with it! But you do better keep that contact lens on though...Then leave the rest to me!"

_Let's just hope everything goes as planned...Fingers crossed..._

After hours of 'watch-and-learn' session with Beck, I'm finally done and ready to go…With a guitar! And my hair's full of gel...Elvis Presley style…

•••

When Cat said tonight is a play date, she really wasn't kidding...

When I arrived, Cat was already sitting at a table waiting for me with a...giraffe stuffed toy...At least it doesn't talk like Rex, then I'm totally fine with it...

_But just look at her! She's always so sweet and innocent...How I wish I could just rush up to her and wrap her around my arms...Then confess to her like-...Stop Robbie...Don't let anything distract you...Stay cool...You can do it!_

"Hey, Cat!"

"Oh my gosh! Are you Elvis Presley?! Wait...But you are dead...Are you his ghost?"

"Umm...Cat...I'm Robbie..."

"Oh! But why are you dressing all funny?"

_I feel like I've just been hit in the gut...Oh, Cat...Why can't you just understand how much I care about you..._

"In a few minutes time, you will finally understand..." I said while winking at her.

"What do you mean? Whoa... Robbie...What do think you are doing?!"

I jumped on to the countertop as she was saying that. But most importantly, I seriously have NO idea how I ever had the guts to do it...

"Attention! Please, everyone!"

Then every customer, waiter and waitress were staring at me. I was wobbling ever since I stood on top of the countertop.

"Please hear me out, everyone! First of all, I want to perform this song I wrote for this special someone in my heart. And this is for you, Caterina."

Cat was blushing when she heard what I just said.

I took a deep breath, and then started strumming the guitar. Every note, every beat came out as I imagined it. I had all the chords memorized, so the chances of making any mistakes were likely...Zero! But all I wish is for the lyrics to touch Cat's heart...

When I was finish, a big round of applause was heard from the crowd. Some were even wiping off the tears from their cheeks...But I had one more thing to do...

"Caterina Valentine...I love you...Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**Reviews please! Thank you to those who read this story and followed it too! Ho! Ho! HO! **

**A/N Update 17/2/13: I'm terribly sorry for not updating for such a long while...But with a whole new year here I believe many of you are getting busier and busier, and so am I... I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I have the time though... Please try to understand... Oh, by the way I was thinking of finishing this as a short story, so there might be 2 more chapters after this only... Hope everyone continues to stay tune! Cheers! **


	4. Why Oh Why?

**Hi guys! First of all... I'm terribly sorry for not updating in such a long time... And I will try updating once I have the time which is most probably during the holidays because I want to really concentrate on my studies... So the next chapter (most probably the last...) might be updated in one month's time...I guess...Secondly, I am sorry if this is a really messy chapter...Cause once I start writing this chapter I always lose the feeling of writing it...As my views are dropping gradually by every single day (it's really depressing, or maybe it's because I'm still not experienced enough...)...So it is really my pleasure to thank those who spent their time reading/following/reviewing my fanfiction! Including for putting this as one of their favorites! Those really made my day! So hopefully all of you guys enjoy! P.S. Sorry for a long A/N...**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS...**

* * *

_Flashback~_

_"Caterina Valentine...I love you...Will you be my girlfriend?" _

**Cat's P.O.V.**

I was absolutely shocked at the moment...I have never thought that Robbie would confess to me or anything...But I couldn't take in everything all at once...So all I did was backed out of it, ran out of Nozu then all the way back home...

I am confused...Wondering whether to accept the fact that someone would actually like me...But now, a good night's sleep is all I need...

**Robbie's P.O.V.**

I am still devastated from last night...I really thought that Cat would accept me...Now I'm just laying on my back, staring blankly at the ceiling...Waiting for me to doze off...

"Sweet dreams, Rex..."

"Zzz...Zzz..."

"Oh well..."

Hopefully tomorrow will be a good day... And I finally can take a nice break during the weekends...

**(Saturday-9 o'clock in the morning)**

_*Knock,knock*_

"Zzz...Zzz..."

"Robbie? Robbie!" _*Knock, knock, knock*_

"Ugh...Can't some people just get some rest? It's a Saturday morning, man!" _*covers ears with pillow*_

_*Knock, knock(literally banging this time)* _

"Fine, I'm coming!" _*gets up, goes to open the door*_

"What! Oh...It's you Beck...Hey, I'm sorry that I yelled at you just now...I'm still bummed 'bout last night...*sniffs*I just can't help it!" I lose it instantly and started to cry right in front of Beck.

"Shh...Don't cry..."He said while patting my back like I'm still a child.

"At first...I thought...She would accept me after all I did...But I guess it just didn't work out..."

"Cheer up, Rob! You know what would make you feel real better now? A boy's day out is what you need... Meet you at...Karaoke Dokie at 7 sharp tonight!" Then he walked out the door.

_Oh well...What could possibly go wrong? And it beats staying at home after all...*shrugs* _

"So...What do you say, Rex? You in for this night out? You will get to see Northridge girls..._*smirks*_"

"_*silence*_"

"Hot...Northridge girls..."

"_*silence*_"

"Come on, Rex...You're giving me the silent treatment now?"

"So you love that girl more now...?"

"Well, I guess not any more... Cause I realized sometimes you can't be blinded by some things till' you forget about what's more important to you..."

"Well...You still left me alone for almost 5 days!"

"Aww...Come on, Rex...I say I'm sorry...Let me hug you then..._*pulls in Rex for a hug*_"

"Hey, Robbie?"

"Yes, Rex?"

"You do know you smell really funny and different than usual? You always smell like sweat...Now you smell like a whole bottle of cologne..."

"I know, I know...But all of that will be over now..."

"One more thing...Give me some money so I could pay those Northridge girls dinner tonight!"

"And to think I thought you finally became a better person...Fine..._*reaches for pocket for money* _Here's 30 bucks..."

"Make that 50."

"..."

•••

**(At Karaoke Dokie)**

Once I walked through the doors of Karaoke Dokie, everyone was either staring at me or whispering...It seems that someone posted a video of me up on the Internet and it had gone viral...

"Hey, Rob! We're over here!" yelled Beck over the loud music.

_Luckily I was being saved..._

"Hey, guys! So wha-" I haven't even got the chance to finish my sentence, this beautiful girl stranger walked towards me...

"Uh oh...Looks like hot trouble coming this way...Let her through!" Rex said.

_Seems like I said things too fast..._

"Hey, Robbie...I was wondering...If you would like me to be your girlfriend...That thing you did in Nozu, was so romantic..." The girl said while blinking her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Uh...Sorry...But I...Can't...As much as I would LOVE you to be my girl and you are truly charming, of course...But I think I'm...Uh...Not ready yet...Sorry..."

"Hmph! Better luck next time finding someone like me!" Then she just stormed away.

"Woah...That was dramatic...and awkward..." said André.

"Okay...Changing the subject! So what have you guys planned on doing here?"

"Well, we've decide to sing some karaoke. Lastly, share out the names of our own secret crushes or let out our most deepest secrets that one won't normally admit...To cheer you up, so you won't have to feel so alone...after you know..." Beck said.

"Okay...So who's first?"

*silence* (except the voice of Rex impressing the Northridge girls...)

"Oh, come on! You guys planned it. Man up!"

"Fine...I'll go first..."André said reluctantly. "So...Um...Well...I have a...crush...on...Fine...Tori!"

Beck and I looked to each other right into the eye and said together "Obvious enough."

"Really?!"

"You also do duets with her...And you also give her the I-wish-you-know-how-much-I-love-you-stare when you both are singing together..."Beck said.

"Not only that...You will always unnoticeably lean into her like you're about to kiss her when you're talking to her!"

"Come on! I didn't try to kiss...her...And what's that about you saying tha-"

"Enough...My turn now..." Beck stopped André abruptly. "Okay...I will tell you all one of my deepest secrets...So when-"

I didn't even listen to what Beck has to say...Because out of the corner of my eye...I saw her...walking through the doorway with Jade and Tori.

At that moment, my entire body was paralyzed. I don't know what I was feeling...Embarrassment? Anger? Or the fluttery feeling you get when you see someone who meant something to you...

All that I knew was I was sitting on a chair in a universe where only her and I existed…

* * *

**Hope I did well here! Please...please...please...REVIEW! Or even favorite or follow it (if you like it though...)! Thank you for your time :)**


End file.
